


Welcome to New York

by barbaXcarisi (barbaXbenson)



Series: Everything and Nothing [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rafael and Sonny take Manhattan, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaXbenson/pseuds/barbaXcarisi
Summary: “Give me a day,” Sonny said once they were headed downtown.“A day for what?” Rafael asked absentmindedly, distracted by the warmth of Sonny’s hand resting comfortably on his thigh.“To show you my version of New York.”





	Welcome to New York

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Taylor Swift song in name only, but I decided to add it to the collection anyway. 
> 
> This is pure self indulgent fluff and I hope you all like it.
> 
> I barely edited this, so please forgive typos and mistakes.

 

“So, what did you think?” Rafael looked up at Sonny as they walked out of Lincoln Center and into the warm night air. 

“It was—Well, I thought—The singing was—”

Rafael laughed, placing his hand in the crook of Sonny’s elbow, the expensive material of the tux jacket he’d bought him for his birthday soft under his skin. “I really thought you’d like this one. It was in Italian.”    

“You know I don’t actually speak Italian, right?” Sonny asked, happy to now be able to tug at his bowtie. “Except for a few choice curse words.”

Rafael was aware, having heard those words a few times when he was doing particularly well in the bedroom. “I know, but I thought maybe it would help.”

“Look,” Sonny paused near the large, circular fountain that centered the plaza, close enough that Rafael could feel errant splashes of water on his hands and face. “I’ll probably never love the opera, but I love you, so I’ll come with you and I’ll have a good time because I like seeing you enjoy yourself and it really doesn’t hurt to see you in a tux.”

Rafael looked up at him, backlit by the golden lights of the fountain in a way that somehow made him even more beautiful than he already was. He decided to forgo any argument and instead rose up on the toes of his leather wingtips and placed a gentle kiss on soft, pink lips. “Let’s go home. We can watch some of your bad TV.”

“Oh yes,  _ my _ bad TV. My bad TV that you watched without me,” Sonny nudged Rafael’s shoulder playfully as they made their way down the steps toward the street.

“It’s not my fault you caught a case. I needed to see if he survived the gunshot!”

“Okay, first of all, of course he did. He’s the main character. And second of all, don’t you think I wanted to see if he did, too?”

“But you just said—”

“That’s not the point!” Sonny’s hands flailed and Rafael bit back a laugh. “Sometimes they do kill a main character.”

“I’m sorry, I won’t do it again,” he said in way that didn’t sound sorry it all.

They reached the curb and Rafael looked up Columbus Avenue, trying to spot an available cab.  

“It’s Friday night, we’ll never get a cab. Let’s just take the train.” Sonny tugged on his sleeve, trying to pull him toward the nearest subway stop.

“In these clothes?” Rafael looked at him like he was insane. “All I need is to sit in some sort of filth and they’re ruined forever.” He took out his phone so that he could order a Lyft.

Sonny knew it had nothing to do with the clothes, they just made for a handy excuse. Rafael never took the subway. “You know, for someone who grew up in the Bronx, you’re kind of a snob. Even Jake Gyllenhaal rides the subway.”

“Good for him,” Rafael looked up from his phone, having secured a car. “I can afford to avoid standing in human piss and being crammed in a tin can with a bunch of people who clearly have never heard of deodorant, so I’m going to do so.”

Sonny didn’t have a chance to argue because a sleek, black car was pulling up to the curb. Rafael pulled open the door and hung back so that Sonny could slide in first.

“Give me a day,” Sonny said once they were headed downtown.

“A day for what?” Rafael asked absentmindedly, distracted by the warmth of Sonny’s hand resting comfortably on his thigh.

“To show you my version of New York. Or at least, the New York that used to be mine before the job and all of that.” A pang of nostalgia hit him as he thought back to the days when he and his friends would take the ferry into the city, somehow managing to have a great time despite the little money they had.

“I grew up here, too, you know,” Rafael reminded him.

“I know, but, I mean, look at us,” Sonny gestured to their tuxes. “What would teenaged Rafi in the Bronx think of us? Because I certainly know what Staten Island Sonny would have to say.”

“He’d say, ‘thank God, you got out,’” Rafael said, no humor to his voice whatsoever, but he knew what Sonny meant. He’d spent a lot of his youth disparaging rich Manhattanites, even though looking back now he could see that it was mostly out of jealousy. “But fine. We’ll do it,” he agreed mostly to get rid of the hint of pity in Sonny’s eyes. 

Besides, it sounded like one of those vague plans that was talked about and never executed anyway, so really, there was no harm in it.

“Great!” Sonny kissed his cheek. “We’ll do it tomorrow.”

* * *

It was to his complete and utter surprise that Sonny didn’t yank him out of bed at the crack of dawn. He’d spent the entire evening talking excitedly about all the things that he had planned for them and Rafael thought it must have been similar to dealing with a kid on Christmas Eve (something he’d thankfully never experienced firsthand). 

But Sonny didn’t wake him at all. Instead, Rafael woke just before eight, which in his world might as well be closer to noon, to find himself alone in their bed. He would have been content to stay there awhile longer, buried under their comfy blankets, but the smell of coffee had him dropping his feet to the floor.

“Good morning,” Sonny greeted him when he padded into the kitchen. He was at their small table, mug of coffee in front of him, reading something on his iPad.

“Morning,” Rafael eyed him warily as he made his way over to the coffee pot. It wasn’t like Sonny to forget their plans, let alone ones he had been so excited about. Rafael added a splash of cream to his coffee and downed it in one large gulp, ignoring the burn on his tongue and throat. Only after he’d poured a second cup and mixed in more cream, did he walk over and sit down across from Sonny.

“I don’t know how you don’t have an ulcer,” Sonny commented, not looking up from the iPad screen. He hadn’t even watched Rafael, but knew his routine by now. He was pretty sure if the man could mainline caffeine he would.

“My body knows how much it needs caffeine. It wouldn’t give me an ulcer.” Rafael sipped this cup slowly, already feeling the pleasant hum in his veins from the first. “So,” he said casually, knowing he would probably regret bringing it up, but the curiosity getting the better of him. “I expected to be woken up bright and early this morning. Did you change your mind?”

“Nope,” Sonny shook his head, locking the iPad screen and finally looking up. “But College Sonny never set an alarm, so neither did we.”

That was the version of New York they would experience today, Sonny had decided the night before. Apparently that’s when he’d had the most fun. Rafael had tried to back out, but then Sonny had made a comment about Rafael being too old to keep up with College Sonny, and well, he couldn’t let that stand.

At least Sonny had promised to leave out the binge drinking. 

He took one more much needed sip of coffee before looking over at Sonny. “I'll agree to go along with whatever hairbrained scheme you have planned for today, if you promise that was the last time you refer to College Sonny or yourself in the third person period.”

Sonny acted like he was seriously considering not agreeing to those terms, but finally he shrugged. “Okay.”

“Now, what’s the plan for breakfast?”

“Well, I used to wake up at noon and breakfast came much later in the night.” Sonny smiled at the memory. “There’s nothing like drunk diner food at 2am, but I suppose we can go now.”

“Diner?” Rafael’s face scrunched.

“No snobbery. That was the deal,” Sonny reminded him. “And diner food is delicious.”

Half an hour later, Rafael had to admit that he was right. His eggs were cooked to perfection and the coffee was strong. He didn’t need anything else. 

He scooped up one final bite of eggs, bringing it to his mouth and chewing thoroughly before leaning back in the booth and looking around the diner. It was shabby, but in the way you’d expect a diner to be. The A rating on the door told him it was more for aesthetics than anything.

“Who knew this was only a few blocks away from our apartment?” he asked, reaching for his coffee mug.

“People who don’t just take a car from one place to another,” Sonny grinned over his water glass. He didn’t need anywhere near as much caffeine as Rafael to function, and he was already wired over the day he had planned.

“Ha.” He finished off his coffee and considered another, but decided against it. “So, what’s next?”

Sonny checked his watch. “Like I said, I’d still be sleeping, so I figured I could throw in something I’ve wanted to do, but haven’t gotten a chance to yet.

“Should I be worried?”

“Not yet,” Sonny grinned, flagging down the waitress for their check.

Once they’d paid, Sonny led him a few avenues over before starting up the steps of the High Line. Rafael had to admit this was something he’d been wanting to do as well. They’d lived in the neighborhood nearly a year, but hadn’t managed to make it over. He was already feeling good about today. Maybe Sonny was right. There was so much of this city to experience, but they got so caught up in the cycle of work and life that they didn’t stop to take the time to enjoy any of it.

It was beautiful. Still early enough in the morning that the June heat wasn’t too much to bear and a light breeze blew in off of the Hudson River. Sonny took Rafael by the hand and they strolled casually down the wooden path between lush greenery, keeping to the side so that joggers could pass by easily. For once, they were in no hurry.

Rafael thought about how they might look to other people who passed by. He wondered what they thought of him, clearly older, in his light pink polo shirt and khaki pants, hand in hand with Sonny who looked so young, despite the gray at his temples, with his model-like good looks. His dark, stylish jeans and navy blue t-shirt that clung to him perfectly did nothing to help the cause. Did he look like some old creep? Or maybe the opposite, maybe people would applaud him for snagging a guy so clearly out of his league.

“You’re thinking way too hard for someone who is supposed to be having a fun Saturday,” Sonny swung their hands playfully between them.

“Sorry,” Rafael shook his head, shoving his insecurities to the back of his mind where he normally kept them. “I’m here now.”

“Anything you want to talk about?”

“I was only thinking about how gorgeous you are,” Rafael said with a smile, knowing it was close enough to the truth that he didn’t feel too bad about it. “And I fear talking about it might feed your ego too much.”

“It’s okay, Rafi. I already know you think I’m sexy,” Sonny grinned, letting go of his hand so he could drape his arm over his shoulders, pulling him closer.

“When did I say sexy?” Rafael tried to pull away without putting any real effort into it, but Sonny just brought him back, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Only, like, all the time.”

“Yes, but it’s usually when you have my dick in your mouth.” Rafael waved a hand. “That doesn’t count.”

“God, you are so romantic sometimes, it kills me,” Sonny deadpanned and Rafael laughed, a real laugh that started in his belly and burst out of him whether he wanted it to or not. 

Okay, so maybe this day wasn’t going to be so bad, Rafael thought, putting his arm around Sonny’s waist as they continued to stroll down the path.

“They’re showing Raiders of the Lost Ark at Cinépolis,” Sonny said once they’d walked the full length of the old train track and back. “It came out before I was in college. Way way before. Like, I was baby—”

“I get it,” Rafael grumbled.

“—but I figure it still fits with the throwback theme of the day and who doesn’t want to stare at a young Harrison Ford for a coupla hours?”

The day was starting to heat up and Rafael’s legs were tired from all of their walking, so some popcorn, some A/C, and Sonny leaning on his shoulder sounded wonderful (young Harrison Ford was just a bonus).

“Works for me,” he agreed readily and Sonny thought maybe he’d already exhausted him. He expected at least a little fight with every activity, if only for the sake of the game, but he wasn’t going to complain.

At the theater they ordered popcorn and a soda to share and Sonny found seats for them near the back. The theater was mostly empty—”No one appreciates the classics,” mumbled the man who was practically an infant when the movie was originally released—and Sonny slumped down, knees pressing on the seatback in front of him to rest his head on Rafael’s shoulder.

Rafael hadn’t seen the movie in years and he found it just as enjoyable as he had as a kid. There was also the bonus of Sonny’s reactions, never one to stay silent during any experience, and his excitement added a layer it that should have annoyed Rafael, but that he always somehow found endearing.

He tried to remember that feeling as Sonny pulled him toward the subway station when they exited the theater. Until now they’d managed to stay in their own neighborhood so Rafael hadn’t been forced to suffer the indignity of cramming onto the train with dozens of sweaty passengers.

“Come on, it’ll be fine,” Sonny assured him as they descended the stairs, the the temperature growing warmer with each step.

Rafael only grumbled in response.

He struggled with the MetroCard machine, jabbing at the screen angrily when it wouldn’t comply with his requests. "I think it's broken."

“Here, let me.” Sonny moved in front of him, tapping through the series of screens so quickly that Rafael didn’t even get a chance to read them, which only seemed to annoy him further.

“Here,” Sonny handed him the card. “I got you enough to last the day. God knows you’ll probably never use it after that.”

He was right, but Rafael didn’t give him the satisfaction of saying so, instead walking ahead and swiping through the turnstile. 

“Ooh, churros!” Sonny exclaimed once he’d caught up with him on the platform, spying a man selling the homemade dessert from a small cart. “Want one?”

“Seriously? I’m sure that man complies with absolutely no health codes.”

“Okay, but you eat out of that big thing of pretzels in the squad room and I can’t even tell you how many filthy cop hands have been in that thing,” Sonny pointed out.

“I don’t anymore.” Rafael’s stomach turned at the thought.

He watched as Sonny approached the man with a smile, ordering two churros and handing him a twenty dollar bill—way too much—and walking away without waiting for change. He felt his irritation slipping away.

“Sure you don’t want one?” Sonny held out one of the churros, waving it under Sonny’s nose. It did smell incredible.

“If I get food poisoning, you have to take care of me.”

Sonny laughed. “I’ll always take care of you.”

Reluctantly, Rafael took the dessert from Sonny. Much to his dismay, it was delicious.

The train was crowded, because of course it was, so they were left standing, both with a hand wrapped around the overhead bar. When the train took a corner at high speed, Rafael was thrown off balance, crashing into Sonny. “It’s okay, I got ya,” Sonny grinned, holding onto him.

It made him not hate the subway so much, but he still complained, “Do they even train these drivers?” for good measure. Even so, once the train had settled, he remained pressed up against Sonny’s side.

They got off the train near Times Square and Rafael groaned. “Why are you taking me to the pit of hell?”

“Because it has my favorite dollar pizza place,” Sonny said like it was obvious.

“Is there really one that’s any better than the other?”

Sonny ignored him. “And it’s on 8th avenue, so not in Times Square,”

“Oh, I’m sorry, why are you taking me one block west of the pit of hell?” Rafael amended, huffing as a giant family stopped dead in their tracks directly in front of him.

“Come on,” Sonny grabbed his hand and weaved expertly through the crowd. “You just need food and you’ll feel better.”

“I just had popcorn and a churro,” Rafael argued, but Sonny didn’t respond.

They waited in line, because of course there was a massive line, and Sonny ordered them each two slices of regular—”Why mess with a classic?”—and two waters.

“Look!” He pointed to where a couple was vacating two stools at the bar in the window. “That never happens. I knew today was gonna be a good day.”

“Yes, a miracle,” Rafael said unenthusiastically as they each settled onto a stool. The legs of Rafael’s were uneven and he wobbled every time he moved. “What happened to not messing with a classic?” he asked as he watched Sonny drown his pizza in parmesan and red pepper flakes from shakers on the bar.

“This is part of the classic,” he explained. “It’s allowed.”

“Oh okay,” Rafael smiled at his reasoning and bit into his first slice. Just like everything else that day, it was good. No, it was great. It sent Rafael immediately back to his childhood, scrounging up loose change to buy a slice after school.

It might even be worth coming to Times Square for. Not that he’d ever admit it.

“So why Times Square? As a native you hung out here?” Rafael asked after a few bites.

Sonny shrugged. “A couple of my friends went to college in Jersey. We’d meet them at Port Authority and grab a slice here before starting our night.”

“You don’t mention them much, your friends from back home.”

Sonny shrugged again. “We mostly lost touch, ya know? I see some of them sometimes when I go home, but we don’t really have a lot in common anymore.” The way he looked at him told Rafael that he was one of those things that he didn’t have in common with them anymore.

He knew it had been hard for Sonny to come out to his family and that it had taken them awhile to come around—Rafael was convinced that his mother still hadn’t, but she put on a good front for Sonny and he supposed that was enough for now—but he didn’t know how it had been with his friends from back home. Apparently not great.

“So, where do you think they’re from?” Rafael asked, pointing at a family of four. The dad was wearing a neon orange fanny pack in addition to some other questionable fashion choices. “My guess is 1997.”

Sonny laughed and Rafael was happy he’d distracted him. “They’re just trying to be nice and stay on theme for today.”

They continued the game, riffing on poor, unsuspecting tourists, until their pizza was gone and they’d finished their bottles of water.

“Okay,” Sonny said, taking Rafael’s trash and tossing it in a garbage can. “On to the next stop.”

“The train again?” Rafael asked begrudgingly.

“Yep!” Sonny grinned, taking him by the hand to once again weave through the crowd.

He had to admit that the A/C in the traincar felt good and at least this time he got to sit. He counted himself lucky that he had yet to encounter any mysterious fluids.

When they emerged at the South Ferry stop he found that they weren’t altogether too far from the courthouse. “Mixing the past with the present?”

“Kinda,” Sonny said, leading him into Battery Park.

They found an empty bench near the water’s edge and sat close, thighs touching as Sonny draped his arm over the wooden back. They looked out over the water, the Statue of Liberty tall in the distance.

“I used to sit here for hours, willing myself to get back on that ferry,” Sonny said after a while, focused intently on the water. “I’d get down here and I just couldn’t make my feet move.”

“It was that bad?” Rafael asked, even though he knew for certain he’d personally choose death over moving to Staten Island.

“It’s just so  _ small _ there. I know it’s technically a part of New York, but it felt a world away.”

“I get that,” Rafael said solemnly, thinking of his own upbringing. So close to Manhattan and yet so far away.

“It’s funny,” Sonny looked over at him. “We’re both technically natives, but our New Yorks were so different. I wonder what scrappy little Rafi would have thought of me.”

Rafael wanted to argue with the scrappy designation, but knew that Sonny had heard too many stories from his mother to believe any arguments to the contrary. “Well, given the age difference, I would have thought you were an annoying toddler that was of no use to me.”

Sonny rolled his eyes, “Always the logic with you.”

Rafael shrugged. It was true. He could no sooner let go of logic and reasoning than he could give up breathing, but it was a quality that had gotten him far.

“Well, I think little loudmouth Sonny would have been so intimidated and impressed by you.”

Rafael had to actively stop himself from reminding Sonny of the moratorium on use of the third person. “And that’s different from big, loudmouth Sonny, how?” he snarked instead.

“Okay. Okay.” Sonny smiled, moving his hand so that it rested on the back of Rafael’s neck, his fingertips playing gently with his hair.

“But you did it,” Rafael told him in all seriousness. “You got off the island, made a life in Manhattan.”

“So did you,” Sonny said, taking Rafael’s hand in his other one. “If I’d have known all those years ago, sitting on these benches, stomach in knots at the thought of having to go back home, at the thought of having to sit through yet another dinner with some girl that my friends set me up with and hating myself afterward because I just wasn’t attracted to her...If I’d have known that someday I’d be sitting here with you, it wouldn’t have been so bad.”

He leaned over, kissing just the corner of Rafael’s mouth. “It was all worth it. All the bullshit. Because every one of those shitty moments are what got me here.”

Rafael turned, kissing him fully, gripping at Sonny’s t-shirt, because Sonny had it in him to say these types of things, to be open and vulnerable and romantic, and Rafael did not. But he had actions and he hoped that it was enough.

Sonny laughed nervously when they pulled apart, his eyes watery. “Sorry for getting so serious there.”

“It’s fine,” Rafael placed a hand on his thigh. “This day was about your New York. This was a part of it for you. I’m here for all of it. Not just eating until we burst and making fun of tourists.”

Sonny smiled at that. “Thank you.” He leaned in to kiss Rafael again, but then his watch beeped and he pulled back. “Oh shit, we gotta go.”

“What? Where?”

“It’s the last stop, I promise,” Sonny said, jumping off of the bench.

It might have been the last stop but it was an hour and two trains away. It didn’t take him long, as more and more people decked out in blue and orange boarded the train, to figure out where they were going.

“Baseball, Sonny? Really?”

“It’s going to be fun, I swear.”

It was reflex not to believe him, but he’d had a good time at every stop today, so he decided to finally just let go and trust that Sonny wouldn’t take him somewhere he’d be miserable.

They stopped by the box office to purchase tickets and Rafael bit back both a comment about Sonny had dragging him all the way out here without even having tickets, and an observation that it must say something about the quality of the team if there were still tickets remaining. Instead, he forced himself to return Sonny’s smile when he held up the tickets triumphantly.

Once in the gate they stopped by the gift shop so Sonny could buy a new cap, he’d left his at home and he couldn’t watch a game without at least supporting the Mets a little. He offered to get Rafael something, but he politely declined. “It would be a complete waste of money. ”

“But you’d look so cute in a hat. Here try mine on.” Before he could protest Sonny put the hat on his head. “Oh my God. Yes. You need one.”

“No.” This was a hill Rafael was willing to die on. He plucked the hat from his head and handed it back to Sonny, using his hands to try to fix his hair back into place. 

“Fine,” Sonny acquiesced, knowing that Rafael had been a good sport all day, and put the hat back on his own head.

Rafael wasn't sure how the hat had looked on him, but it certainly looked great on Sonny.

By the time they’d made it to their seats, loaded down with hot dogs, nachos, and beer for them both, the game had already started. 

“You know, if you’re going to make me come watch baseball, it might be nice to actually be able to see the game,” Rafael complained, drinking from his beer.

“Hey you’ve got Lagares right there in front of you,” Sonny said, pointing at the center fielder. “And don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’ve already checked out his ass twice.”

Rafael didn’t even bother looking guilty. “The pants are so tight and I’m only human.”

“Anyway,” Sonny continued. “These are the only seats I used to be able to afford. And besides, good seats would be wasted on you.”

“Rude, but fair.” Rafael sipped his beer again, honestly the best part besides Sonny next to him.

He knew the game, he had one and a half seasons of Little League under his belt, and his father had been a huge baseball fan (Until Rafael had gotten old enough to go out into the neighborhood with his friends, he’d had no choice but to watch the game while his father drank himself into unconsciousness in front of the TV. It made the petty side of him just a little joyful at how mad his Yankee fan father would be that he was at a Mets game), so it was easy for him to follow along.

Once again, Sonny provided a level of entertainment that had been missing from the games he’d seen in the past. Yelling insults at umpires who were much to far away to ever hear them, and high fiving their seatmates whenever the Mets made a good play.

Three beers and five innings in, a couple appeared on the scoreboard and Rafael cringed as he watched the man get down on one knee. “Oh God, please tell me he’s not actually doing that.”

“What?” Sonny asked, watching as the woman nodded tearfully and the stadium erupted into cheers. Someone in the control booth superimposed a heart-shaped border around them as they kissed. “I think it’s sweet.”

“Really?” Rafael turned to look at him. “It’s so public. And so risky. What if she said no? Then he'd be humiliated in front of thousands of people.”

“That’s the thing, he’s so certain of their love that he doesn’t think she’ll say no.”

“I guess that’s one way to look at it,” Rafael said diplomatically, stuffing soggy nacho chip into his mouth to not have to discuss it further.

They stayed for a couple more innings, but when it became clear that, barring a miracle, the Mets were going to lose this one, Sonny nudged Rafael. “It’s been a long day, let’s go home.”

Once back on the train, making their long journey back to Manhattan from Queens, Rafael leaned into Sonny, closing his eyes. Sonny smiled down at him, pulling him close and kissing the top of his head. “Thank you for today.”

“Why are you thanking me?” Rafael mumbled, not opening his eyes. “You did all the work.”

“I know it wasn’t really your thing, so I appreciate you coming along.”

“Anything with you is my thing.” Rafael said softly, snuggling in closer to him. It was true. He griped and grumbled, but the truth was he’d go to the ends of the earth with Sonny by his side. He spent each day feeling completely like Sonny had drawn the short straw in their relationship, so if it meant traipsing all over Manhattan and sitting through baseball to balance the scales a little, he’d do it.

“I actually had a lot of fun today,” he finally opened his eyes, tilting his head back so that he could look up at Sonny. “Your New York has a lot more food than mine, and we didn’t have to wear bowties.”

“I will consider that a rave review,” Sonny said with a smile, brushing a hand through his hair and kissing his forehead. “You can nap now. I’ll wake you up when we get back into the city.”

“Bless you,” Rafael said gratefully and was asleep in seconds, melting into Sonny as his breathing deepened.

* * *

 

One day a summer, when they were kids, Rafael, Eddie, and Alex would ride the train all the way out to Coney Island and ride roller coasters and stuff themselves until they were sick. They’d return home exhausted and sunburnt, but feeling like they’d had the best day of their lives. That was how he felt now, leaning up against Sonny in the elevator, too tired to stand under his own power, the warmth of the sun still on his skin and his stomach full of junk food. 

He couldn’t think of a time when he’d felt more happy, more content. It filled his chest and spilled out over him in a way he’d never felt before. It was almost overwhelming.

Sonny held onto him until they reached the apartment door, but then let go so that he could dig into his pocket for his keys.

“Marry me.”

“Uh, what?” Sonny’s hand froze in his pocket as he looked over at Rafael, leaning casually against the wall, his head resting against the wallpaper.

“Marry me.”

“Um, you’re really tired and I don’t think—”

“No,” Rafael shook his head. “Well, yes, I am tired, but that has nothing to do with this. And I’m sorry this isn’t some elaborate proposal or anything. It’s not my thing, but I’m sure you’d like fireworks or a jumbotron or something and you deserve that and I’m sorry. But today, today was everything I want the rest of my life to be and not because of what we did, but because of who I did it with.” He pushed off the wall and put a hand to Sonny’s cheek. “You're the only person I ever want to eat subway churros with. I love you so much, Sonny. Marry me?”

Sonny’s blue eyes swam with tears and for a moment Rafael couldn’t tell if they were good tears or bad tears, but finally Sonny nodded, smiling. “Yes, of course.”

Rafael grinned, sliding his hand around to the back of Sonny’s neck, pulling him in for kiss, pressing his back against the door and not caring if one of the neighbors saw them making out like teenagers. He didn’t care about anything, not anymore. Sonny was going to be his husband and that was all that mattered.

“For what it’s worth,” Sonny said when they finally came up for air and he dug for his keys a second time. “That was way better than a jumbotron.”

Rafael grinned, kissing him again and once again Sonny’s keys were forgotten. 


End file.
